Awesome Video Games
Awesome Video Games is a show created by Fraser that reviews classic video games in a style that's reminiscent of late 1980s and early 1990s video game review shows. The show follows two fanatical gamers, Chet and Ace as they review video games for the Nintendo Entertainment System, and encounter other zany video game-related obstacles. Their father, "Dad" makes frequent appearances in the show. The series began as a feature on YouTube in 2006, and later joined ScrewAttack Entertainment. AVG and ScrewAttack separated in March of 2007, and AVG later joined ThatGuyWithTheGlasses in 2010 as a featured video series. Characters Ace - Always wearing a yellow shirt with the word "Invincible" and the super star sprite from the NES game, Super Mario Bros. printed across it. When the series changed to it's second season, his hair style changed to one known as the "steps", which was used by some popular rap and hip-hop artists in the 80's. Chet - Ace's brother, normally seen wearing a white T-shirt, with the words "Cut it out" printed across it, a pair of ripped jeans, and a headband. Dad - Ace and Chet's father, most famously known for his mustache. Constantly coming into Ace and Chet's game room to check up on them, and often times will tell them to take out the trash, usually scaring the boys in comedic fashion. Dresses up as Santa for both Christmas story arcs. Dad hosts for the episode, "Jack Nicholson Golf", in which he has his own show, called "Computer Entertainment Related Programming" Minor Characters R.O.B. - The NES peripheral, Robotic Operating Buddy, is the focus of the "Gyromite" saga of episodes. R.O.B. responds to Ace and Chet's plea for help, after unsuccessfully trying to play the game, Gyromite. The character foils any of Ace or Chet's attempts at trying to beat the game, and hypnotizes Ace into ignoring all of the problems R.O.B. has been causing. Lester - Ace and Chet's cousin that comes for a visit in the "Game Genie" saga of episodes. After giving the hosts a Game Genie and codebook, Lester comes to visit again, and finds that Ace and Chet are addicted to the "high scores" they receive from using the cheating device. Lester trades a set of code books for a handful of Ace and Chet's games. Lester returns after Dad discovers that Ace and Chet have been cheating to beat their games, and Lester is kicked from the house by Dad. Lester is played by Kevin Gamble (Johnny Johnny) of Tiki Bar TV. (Info courtesy of Wikipedia) Episodes *Gyromite! (January 14th, 2010) *The Nintenzone! (January 17th, 2010) *Excitebike-Part 1 (January 23rd, 2010) *Excitebike-Part 2 (January 30th, 2010) *Bad Dudes! (February 5th, 2010) *Game Genie! (February 6th, 2010) *Excitebike-Part 3 (February 15th, 2010) *Excitebike - Part 4 (February 24th, 2010) *Powerpad (April 7th, 2010) *Dr. Mario! (April 10th, 2010) *Sonic the Hedgehog (May 15th, 2010) *Once Upon a Christmas Star (December 24th, 2010) *Super Mario Bros.! (February 11th, 2011) Links *Awesome Video Games on TGWTG.com *Video Games Awesome! on TGWTG.com *Awesome Video Games official site Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Content Category:Shows